Rainbow Lollipops
by Rainbow Aviation
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a secret, and plans to act out on her fantasies.
1. dere wus a pone

da rainbow pone had for making plans to have a plan. she was going to walk to tha playgrund bye wakling. den shae wuodl taking da pone (babe poneis) to her hoose to sex dem wit her cock (cuz she hasd a pneis.) den kill dem wit hear gun so dat nuoen fiands out aboot it.

da plan was sat. da lollipopone was guinong to doesing it.


	2. da pone get da poneis

rainbuw dasher was go outsayed his hoose. she was guano to da playgrunds to fuck da poneis. (babe ponie). she started to flew, cuz for to walk dere she needing to flying. but den, outif no-wear, was a whail. da whail sayed "bitch u gut mai munei?" cuz da whail was a pamp and rainbow slutpone wased has bitch. rainbitch dasherer sayed "yes babe now leaf i gutsta fucking da poneis (babe poneis)". he sayed kai and leaved.

ranibow dashing funded the prakground. da cootie mkark crewsabers was dere. rainbow lady was tihnking "i wunt to fuck dem poneis. but nut scataloo. scatalou a slutwhuore." so den sheh walked dun to da playgrund and sayed "hi kids, i wuld liek to sexing you.". da poneis (babe poneis) was liek "k"

rainingbow dasher was packed dem up (scatalou aslo for to eat har.) he den was fly to her hoose on da cloodsdale (she live dere cas da rent in poonyvale is many bytes) ot sex dem. she taked dem in, and it was taim to sexing da poneis. da babei poneis.


	3. da pone get sexing

rainbow sash was taked dem in da baseballment to sex dem wit her cook. she taked sweaty-balls and put da cook in her anal-hole. sweaty-balls sayed "owch. i am bled" and den she was bled from her anal. da odder poneis trying to ecsape. dey cudnt ecsape, dough, cuz rainbow dashing putted da poneis in her rectam. den sweaty-balls was deed. so rambo douche cat off hear faice and weared it. den she taked off all her hair an cut scatalous heir off and weared it. den she make sex to da dead poneis.

but dere was une who was not deed.

aidsbloom was escaped her rectaum, and starting to ran. so dashing rainbow packed her up and skallfucked hear mouhtballs. den she hayed no mor eyebulls. she was sad. so da rainbow pone hugged her, and she was happy. den dey get married and sex da deed ponees.


	4. da poneis got mareed

sexi ranbow and aidsbloum was fly to da chafel. den dey talk to da preist pone and he was liek "dues you lady wanting to sex dis otter pone wit ur rectam an gagina?" den ableblum was all liek "yae" and den da preist was say "and dues you, ladyman, taked dis babei ponei to haive stationary raping of yuo?" and rodnair dashing says "many tiems, yes" dem da preits sayed "den i pronunce you ladyman agdn.." but den da deed poneis flowed into da winduw and sayed notting, cuz dey was deed. dey all sayed it was weird, cuz dey was deed. den da preist was say "den i pronunce you ladyman agnd waifu".

da rainbow ladei was smack aidsblum wit her chin-chin, cuz dat hoa you marrei a babei ponei. so den dey was go leave da chafel for to honeymoon at da beetch.


	5. da ponees do honymon

hivbloom adn random dasher was go to da beetch resort name "sanduls" for dey sawed it on da tellyvidtion. dey got to da resurt and da casghier gauy was sayed "enjuying yor stey at sundials." agnd den dey go to dere roum wit da key he giving dem. dey walking in and sayed togetter "it am so bootyfull" den rainbow passing sayed "i culd fucking sex you right now" so dey started sexing, liek everyuno on dere huneymoons. rainbowdashing sexed aidsblum eyeholes, cuz she had nune, and cuz rainbow dashing hads two cucks. she den cummed insaid her brain, and dey was happei.

den, stdblo rainbum dahs, i am luv yuor fly skillings, can you teacher me plastic?". dsahing pone sayed "suar". herpebloom ask "who dat were?" rainbow rash sayed "scatalou" gonareahblum ask "but she is deed"

so dapone asked, "den who phone was?".


	6. dey going to da beetch

dasher rainbutt carry chlamydiabloom to da beetch. but den, da deed poneis jamp out of da water, on da back of da whail. da whail was rainbow dashing pamp-daddie, and he sayed "butch wai yuo not fucking dem guyes?" and she sayed "cuz i am love in with chancroidbloom, i dun need u anymoar" and he sayed "kai" and he leaved. but, da deed poneis stayed. ranbow sluting sayed "yuo guis want orgy?" den dey all had an orgy on da beetch wit da cashier magn. dasher got da cashier man preggo wit her leggo, and he leaved da island to have da babey.


	7. da cashgier have babeis

da cashgier was fly to da hopspital to having da babeis. he get in, and sayed "is dis da manger?" dey sayed "yus" and he sayed "i need to having a babei" and dey sayed "okay, let me get da vacuum". da hopspital manajar get da vacuum, and taked da babei out of his ructam wit it. he sayed "tanks" and leaved to call rainbow datshin cuz dey was hers. he culled her and sayed "rainblow dasthings, i hayed babeis from da orgy, and dey aer yuors". she was shock.

rainbow dashing sayed "i dew not even knowing name of you" and he sayed "name is levi da schlomit" he was called "da schlomit" cuz he was a fagit. den, he sayed "we hayed 2 babei octopus, wat you want naming dem?" rainbow dasher sayed "name dem scatalou und sweet-balls, ufter dem poneis i krilled." he sayed "dats ghey, but okay ladey". den dey was named scatalou and also to sweaty-balls.


	8. da bebeis are deed

levi da fagit taked dem octopussies to da hoose in cloudsdull to showing dem to rainbow dashing. dasherbow sayed "am lured to you into you traped. now am going to rap dem ponei octopus liek i did dem poneis." da armenian casghier was k wit dis, cuz dey were on acidental and vacuuming dem out of his rucktum hearted. so he halped hear sexing dem. da babehs squirted da innk all over dem faices, and dey squirted deir sparms all over dem. den, da whail came and sexed hepatitisbloom wit his big cook. it wasd so big, it went trough her and came out her mooth and into da schlomit gui, so he was fuck dem at da same time. den da whail leave, and dey all go to bed.


End file.
